


A Whole Latte Love

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: "I will blow you if you go out and get me a coffee right now," Bucky joked. Or at least, Steve was pretty sure he was joking...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 346





	A Whole Latte Love

It started off as a joke. Or at least, Steve was pretty sure that's what it was, because the alternative was too implausible for him to even entertain. It all began the morning after one of Tony's many parties, when Steve returned from a late run to find Bucky still in bed and nursing one hell of a hangover. His friend had never been a morning person and in fact, it was only one of an unexpectedly vast array of habits that hadn't changed at all despite everything he'd been through. Following a heavy night of drinking, however, he was even worse; nigh on impossible to rouse before noon. After many years of practice, Steve was well versed in his best friend's proclivities and he'd learned a long time ago that the only way to approach a hungover Bucky Barnes was cautiously, quietly and carrying caffeine. 

Sure enough, when he stuck his head around his friend's door to check on him, his appearance, or rather the daylight that streamed in through the doorway alongside him, drew nothing but a distressed groan from the bundle of sheets in the middle of the bed. Taking pity, he stepped quickly inside, closing the door softly behind him to block out the worst of the light before tiptoeing over to the bed. Bucky groaned again when the mattress dipped beneath Steve's weight, but this time he moved, at least, his rumpled head emerging from beneath the duvet in what Steve strongly suspected was a response to the scent of coffee rather than his own presence. 

"Venti triple shot vanilla latte, extra foam," he announced, holding the oversized cup in front of Bucky's face as his friend blearily propped himself up against the headboard. 

" _Steve_ ," the other man moaned his name in a manner that was significantly more blissed out than the favour really warranted and Steve wasn't sure how to process that at _all_ , "You're a lifesaver. I could kiss you for this." 

"Go on then," he made a show of offering his cheek (and _not_ his mouth), tapping his index finger against his jaw for good measure. 

Rather to his surprise, Bucky responded by leaning dutifully towards him, only to belatedly realise that there was no way he could reach him without moving from his half-sprawl against the headboard, something that was clearly beyond him at present. Amused now, he watched as Bucky's eyes dropped to the rumpled expanse of duvet between them, before sliding back up to Steve, then down again, his expression turning adorably befuddled. 

Irresistibly charmed by his friend's rare display of uncertainty, he allowed the moment to stretch for just a little longer, before finally letting the other man off the hook. Dropping his hand from his face, he instead settled himself across the foot of the bed, watching fondly as the confusion immediately melted out of Bucky's expression, his focus returning unerringly to the cup cradled lovingly between his palms. Only the look on Bucky's face _then_ left Steve feeling almost voyeuristic and he hastily switched his attention to his own drink, taking a hearty swig from his water bottle in an effort to distract himself, however fleetingly, from his friend's rather flagrant love affair with his coffee. 

Sure enough, he barely even managed to swallow before his gaze was drifting back towards Bucky, only to find himself fighting back a laugh when he discovered the other man seemingly attempting to stick his entire face into his cup. 

"You're meant to drink it, not swim in it," he teased. 

"Get me a whole fucking swimming pool of this stuff and I'll stick my tongue down your damn throat," Bucky muttered between swallows, seemingly as oblivious to Steve's startled reaction as he was to his own words, "I swear, Steve, you're my fucking hero." 

"Captain America, at your service," he offered a sloppy salute, but his friend was too busy gulping down his coffee to pay him any mind and Steve let it go with a smile that was only the tiniest bit tight around the edges. 

\---

It became something of a thing after that; Bucky promising to kiss him senseless whenever Steve happened to wake him up with a triple shot of caffeine. He never actually did it, of course, but it wasn't as though Steve expected him to. It was just a joke after all; silly and fun and completely inconsequential. Bucky didn't really _mean_ it and that was absolutely, perfectly _fine_. Besides, it wasn't as if it was a hardship for him to stop at a Starbucks on the way back from his run; there was one just a handful of blocks from their apartment. Sure, it was in completely the wrong direction, but it was easy enough to add a little detour on his way home and it made Bucky happy. The fact was, Steve would do pretty much anything if it made Bucky happy, so running an extra mile or so and spending a few dollars on a coffee each day was a tiny price to pay for one of those smiles. Even if said smile didn't generally appear until he was at least halfway through the cup. 

It was fairly inevitable then, that Steve quickly took to getting coffee every morning, whether his friend was hungover or not and soon enough it became a standard part of their routine; He got up early, went for a run and came back with a frothy, flavoured, extra strong latte. Bucky woke when he returned, then promised to shower him with grateful kisses as he all but drowned himself in his bucket-sized cup. Sometimes Steve allowed himself to tease back, just a little, implying that he would collect on the other man's offer at some unspecified point in the future, but he didn't really mean it. Not that he didn't _want_ to mean it, but he would never dream of holding his friend to something he only offered whilst lost in the lethargic daze that preceded his caffeine fix. 

Admittedly, he'd have been lying if he said that their odd little game wasn't taking its toll on him, just a tad, but as much as it tormented him at times, there was comfort to be had from it too. The fact was, Steve relished the mornings they spent together just as much as Bucky seemed to relish the coffees that Steve brought him. He was absolutely convinced that it improved both of their days whenever they spent that half hour or so lounging across from one another on Bucky's bed; Steve cooling down with a bottle of water before he jumped in the shower while his friend slowly woke up as the caffeine hit his system. It was nice, peaceful even, and Steve was perfectly happy for things to continue that way indefinitely, so of course, of _course_ , everything had to change. 

It was after another of Tony's shindigs, when Bucky was suffering from a particularly nasty hangover, that it all escalated, _fast_. Of course, Steve was pretty sure it was still a joke. Hell he didn't think Bucky was even aware of what he'd said, and if it _wasn't_ a joke... Well the other man was certainly in no fit state to be making promises like that anyway, let alone keeping them, no matter how much Steve might desperately wish he was. 

The party had been a late one, so much so that even without a hangover, he had opted for a lie in rather than his usual morning run. It was only when he stuck his head around Bucky's door, however, still dressed in his sleepwear, that he realised what a mistake that had been. 

"How you feeling?" he asked as quietly as he could. 

"Coffee," came the plaintive response from somewhere beneath the heap of sheets. 

"I didn't go out this morning-" Steve started only to be interrupted by the most pitiful groan he'd ever heard. 

"Coffeeeee," Bucky whined. 

"I can make you some instant?" he suggested, only to be met with something that sounded almost like a growl. 

"I will blow you if you go out and get me a proper coffee right now," the other man declared after a beat, still refusing to emerge from beneath the duvet, which Steve could only be grateful for as he felt his cheeks flame. 

"Want me to pick up anything else?" he checked, already starting to back out of the room because he was nothing if not wrapped completely and utterly around his friend's little finger. 

"Coffeeeee," Bucky repeated and Steve had to bite back a laugh lest it turn slightly hysterical. 

"I'll be right back," he promised, closing the door with a quiet click and heading back to his own room to get dressed. 

He'd assumed the other man wouldn't remember what he'd said, but after that day, promising Steve a blow job in return for his caffeine became nearly as frequent a fixture in their morning routine as Bucky's vows to stick his tongue down Steve's throat. Of course Steve played it off like it was nothing, the same way he always had, but it didn't stop his heart skipping every time those words passed his friend's lips. 

Still, though Steve never quite got used to it, never even managed to control the stutter of his pulse every time Bucky offered it, eventually it too became just another part of their day. Life went on, their game continued and nothing came along to challenge the status quo for several months, right up until what should have been a straightforward in-and-out mission wound up keeping Steve away overnight. 

It was lunchtime by the time he finally made it home and he wasn't quite sure what to expect when he walked into the apartment. He'd bought Bucky a coffee anyway, while Natasha had been in the Thai place across the street waiting for their takeout, but it was well past noon and he figured the other man would probably have made it out of bed by then even without his triple caffeine shot. In that he turned out to be correct and when they walked into the kitchen, his friend was already there, sitting at the table, except that he didn't seem to have made it much further than that. 

Bucky was still dressed in his sleepwear, his face buried in his arms crossed on the tabletop in front of him and for a moment Steve wondered if he'd actually fallen asleep again. Only at the sound of their footsteps, the other man turned to look at them, blinking owlishly without raising his head. 

"Afternoon', Buck," he greeted airily, biting back a grin when his friend shot him a betrayed look. 

"Not talking to you," Bucky grumbled, burying his face back in his arms. 

"No? So you don't want this then?" 

Bucky's head twisted to the side again just as Steve placed his coffee on the table in front of him and at the sight of it, the other man moaned happily, immediately grabbing for the drink. 

"I'll suck you off later," his friend promised, as he tugged the lid from the cup, inhaling the scent with a blissful expression on his face. 

"Gonna hold you to that," Steve warned, keeping his voice light even as he wished for what felt like the hundredth time that he was allowed to mean his baseless threat. 

"Aren't you ever tempted to take him seriously?" Nat asked as she joined them at the table, a hint of amusement in her tone as she watched Bucky practically drooling into his latte. 

Steve hesitated, but then made the executive decision not to ask how she even knew this was a regular conversation between them. 

"Oh, I do. In fact, I might even take him up on it today, just as soon as you get out of our hair," he retorted instead, biting back a grin when, for the tiniest fragment of time, Natasha actually looked like she might believe him. 

His satisfaction at her visible double-take lasted barely a second, however, before he realised that Bucky's pre-caffeine daze wasn't quite as all-encompassing as usual and he was now staring back at Steve with one eyebrow raised. Unexpectedly caught out, he wondered if he should apologise or try to backtrack somehow, but much to his relief, his friend let it slide without comment, returning his attention to his drink while Steve hastily tucked into his lunch, trying to pretend he hadn't inadvertently risked turning their whole game on its head just to get a rise out of Natasha. 

\---

"Coffee?" Steve offered a few days later, settling on the edge of Bucky's bed and handing him his first pumpkin spice latte of the season. 

As the scent wafted towards him, his friend practically grabbed the cup from his hand, inhaling deeply, "Is this...?" 

"Yep," he grinned. 

"I _definitely_ owe you a blow job for this," Bucky mumbled, groaning as he took his first sip, eyes falling closed as his features melted into an expression of unashamed bliss, " _Fuck me_." 

"Sure, let me just grab a shower first and I'm all yours," Steve retorted without thinking, only to freeze when his own words filtered through to his brain. 

Nervously he glanced across at the other man, but his eyes were still closed and all Steve could do was hope that his caffeine-addicted friend wasn't quite awake enough yet to have registered what he'd said. He didn't even know why he'd replied in the first place, after all, that part clearly hadn't been aimed at him, but he was tired too and it had simply slipped out. Besides, it wasn't like it was that much of a stretch beyond the faintly ridiculous game they already played every damn morning. So what if he'd got a bit carried away? It wasn't like Bucky was ever actually going to suck him off, so what did it matter if Steve upped the ante a little and 'joked' about fucking him... 

His thoughts came to a rather abrupt halt at that, his brain all but tripping over itself in its haste to conjure up a mental picture of what it might be like. Of how it would feel to tug the soon-to-be-empty cup from Bucky's hands and press him back down into the mattress. To hold him, kiss him, touch him, _love_ him. 

It had always been easier, somehow, to keep from thinking about Bucky blowing him. Perhaps because it was only ever mentioned when the other man couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to even make it a possibility. Only his friend wouldn't need a whole lot of energy to just lie there and take it. Steve could do all the work, would do so happily, in fact. He could open Bucky up with his fingers, peppering kisses over his sleepy face as he slowly brought the other man's body back to life. When Bucky was a little more awake, maybe gazing up at Steve with heavy-lidded eyes, he could replace his fingers with something else and... 

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he announced abruptly, not even glancing at his friend as he high-tailed it to his own room. 

\--- 

Steve was concentrating on washing away the last of the soapsuds, and definitely _not_ on his completely inappropriate fantasies about his best friend, when the sound of the bathroom door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Blinking water out of his eyes, he tried to focus on the room beyond the shower screen, only to find the glass sliding open and Bucky, a very _naked_ Bucky, stepping into the shower with him. 

"Buck, what are you...?" was all he managed to get out before the other man was pressing him bodily back against the tiles. 

"Paying my debts," his friend informed him with a smirk. And then he kissed him. 

At the first touch of lips on his, Steve's brain short-circuited and for a moment all he could do was stand there motionless as Bucky's mouth moved over his, until finally his body took over, bypassing his brain entirely. Without any conscious thought on his part, his arms lifted to wrap themselves around the other man's back, pulling him closer as he belatedly began to return the kiss. 

As soon as Steve began to respond, Bucky seemed to redouble his efforts, every trace of hesitancy melting away as he tangled their tongues together hungrily, all but intoxicating Steve with the rich flavour of his kisses. In fact, it was almost strange how much he liked the taste, when the bitterness of the coffee was still so overwhelmingly strong in Bucky's mouth. Yet despite his usual aversion to his friend's beverage of choice, he knew he would happily drink a gallon of the stuff, just so long as he could taste it from the other man's lips. Hell, Steve would happily do damn near anything if he could keep kissing his friend and, much to his relief and delight, it seemed Bucky was of the same mind. 

For several long blissful minutes they remained locked together in a steamy embrace, until Bucky somehow shifted even closer, making the air catch in Steve's throat and his body react in a way that was completely inevitable. Admittedly he hadn't been wholly soft when the other man first barged in, but thanks to his very careful neglect during his shower, his erection had mostly flagged since he'd made his strategic retreat from his friend's room. It didn't take long for it to perk right back up again however, the hot wet press of Bucky's naked body against his own leaving him trembling with need. When the other man stepped back therefore, breaking the contact between them from their lips down to their thighs, Steve couldn't bite back his frustrated whimper, only before he could formulate a verbal protest, Bucky was dropping to his knees in front of him. 

"What...?" he tried to ask as his friend reached out, wrapping a loose hand around the base of his erection and instantly erasing every single word from Steve's vocabulary. 

"I promised," Bucky smirked again and then he was leaning in, swallowing him down. 

When the head of his cock hit the back of the other man's throat, the head on his shoulders fell back against the tiles with a muted thunk, his eyes squeezing shut as the sensation almost overwhelmed him. His arms flailed uselessly against his sides for a moment until Bucky caught one wrist with his free hand, guiding Steve's fingers forward and releasing his grip only when he got the hint, sinking his fingers into his friend's hair. At the feel of the damp strands clinging to his skin, as if holding him in place, he finally forced his eyes open again, looking down at the man at his feet. What he wasn't expecting however, was to find Bucky staring right back up at him and the sight of it was nearly enough to send him careening over the edge. 

"Fuck, _Bucky_ ," he groaned, shoving his other hand into Bucky's hair as well and lightly holding him in place, keeping their eyes locked as he tried to keep from burying himself in the other man's throat. 

With his mouth full, the only reply his friend could give was a low moan, but it was more than enough for Steve, the vibrations pulling a startled cry from between his lips. He knew now why he had never allowed himself to picture this, knew that he would never ever be able to shake the image from his brain, even if he lived another hundred years... and then Bucky's shoulder shifted. It was a tiny movement and he might not have noticed at all were it not for the slight re-calibration of the metal plates making the light catch, fleetingly drawing his attention. Breaking Bucky's gaze, he glanced down for just a second, but it was enough. Enough for him to realise what that metal arm was doing. Enough to see the way the silvered fist was curled around the other man's own erection, pumping in time to the movement of his mouth on Steve's cock. Enough to snap the last of his self control. 

"I'm gonna..." he warned urgently, his eyes flying back to his friend's face, but Bucky didn't pull away, merely humming his approval as Steve crashed over the edge, spilling down his throat with a choked gasp. 

"C'mere," he growled the moment Bucky released him, tugging one of his hands from the other man's hair in an effort to help haul him to his feet. 

When Bucky was upright again, his metal fist still loosely curled around his cock, Steve pulled him into a kiss, wondering as he did so if it was odd that he liked the flavour of himself on his friend's tongue even better than he'd liked the taste of the coffee. There would be time to consider that later, however, because right now he had more important things to think about. Without letting their lips part for even a moment, he reached between them, knocking Bucky's hand away and replacing it with his own, wrapping his fingers around the satisfying hardness of the other man's cock. 

" _Steve_ ," Bucky groaned, finally dragging his mouth away and sucking in a harsh breath, "Fuck, you feel so good, I'm so close..." 

"You gonna come for me?" he rasped, adding a twist to the movement of his hand and relishing his friend's sharp cry of pleasure. 

"Yes," Bucky hissed, his head falling back as he clung to Steve so hard he thought he might have bruises, "Fuck, _yesssss_!" 

When the other man's shudders finally subsided, he slumped forward, leaving it to Steve to hold him up as he buried his face in the wet skin of his neck. For a long moment, neither of them spoke, the spray of the shower the only sound as it echoed loudly in the confined space. The longer they stood there however, the faster Steve's brain began to reengage, filling his head with questions he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to, except he needed to know... 

"Was that..." he started haltingly, only to trail off when his friend lifted his head to look at him, eyebrow raised in question, "Was that just about coffee?" he finished awkwardly. 

"Seriously?" Bucky asked flatly, making him cringe. 

"No, I mean, I just, I-" 

" _No_ , Steve," the other man interrupted his babbling with a frown, "it wasn't just about fucking _coffee_." 

"Good." 

"Good?" his friend's lips twitched at that, as if he was trying not to smile. 

"Just needed to be sure," Steve told him, "I know how much you love coffee." 

"I _like_ coffee," Bucky retorted, "I _love_ waking up to your face every morning." 

"Really?" he gaped helplessly at his friend. 

"Really," Bucky confirmed and this time he did smile, the expression soft and fond. 

"So if I just sleep with you, I could stop buying it?" Steve suggested impishly. 

"Not if you want me to be awake enough to blow you ever again." 

"Bet I could find other ways to wake you up in the morning," he brushed his fingers over Bucky's hip, relishing the way the other man's shiver felt against him. 

"Unless you're planning to dip your cock in pure fucking caffeine before you stick it in my ass," his friend informed him evenly, "then no." 

"Before I..." Steve trailed off, eyes wide as he stared back at the other man. 

"You think I didn't hear you?" Bucky teased, "I was sleepy, not actually _asleep_ and that was one hell of a cheque you wrote me." 

"You can cash it whenever you want," he promised, possibly a touch too eagerly. 

"If I recall correctly, you said after you showered," Bucky reached out and turned off the water, "and I think you're pretty much done in here, don't you?" 

"Definitely done," he agreed a little breathlessly, his cock already beginning to take an interest in the proceedings, despite his very recent orgasm. 

The shower screen was pushed aside once more and Bucky stepped out, throwing a towel at Steve before grabbing another for himself and rubbing it briskly over his skin. 

"Well?" his friend demanded when he was done, belatedly seeming to notice that Steve hadn't moved at all, the terrycloth clutched uselessly in his hand as he dripped all over the floor, his eyes still locked on Bucky's body. 

"Huh?" he replied eloquently, making the other man huff a laugh before grabbing the towel from his hand and starting to dry him off with it. 

"You got any lube?" Bucky asked as he finished up, stroking the rough cotton over Steve's cock with a gentleness he hadn't employed during the rest of his hurried rub down. 

"In the nightstand," he confirmed, following helplessly as his friend tugged him through the door and into his room, "Buck, are you sure you-" 

"Months I've been chatting you up, Rogers. _Months_. Of course I'm fucking sure." 

"But... I thought you were joking." 

"I am incapable of joking before I've had my coffee," Bucky retorted matter of factly, giving Steve a shove that sent him sprawling across the bed, "I am also incapable of filtering myself at _all_." 

"You mean you-" 

"Meant every word," Bucky confirmed, "I wasn't joking, Steve, not once, but I knew you thought I was and it was easier to just let you think that rather than risk... Well, you know, don't you? You weren't joking either." 

"No, I wasn't," he agreed, though he knew it hadn't been a question. 

"I wasn't sure about that till today though," his friend continued as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Steve's hips. "I mean, I did wonder when Nat was here the other day," he pushed himself up onto his knees, reaching for the drawer beside the bed and fishing out the bottle Steve had promised was there, along with a little foil packet that he threw pointedly at his face, "but I figured you were just messing with her." 

"I was," he confessed with perhaps a touch too much honesty as he absently tore open the condom and rolled it on, too distracted by the sight of Bucky coating the fingers of his metal hand with lube to properly filter himself, "but I still meant it," he added hastily, "and if I'd known you were up for it..." 

"Oh I'm definitely _up_ for it," the other man smirked, supporting himself with his right hand splayed across Steve's chest as he twisted his left behind him, hissing when his fingers brushed over his hole. 

"Yeah, I can see that..." he responded wonderingly as he watched his friend push a slick digit into himself. 

"Well as long as you're enjoying the show," Bucky groaned, his head falling back as he added a second finger. 

"You have _no_ idea." 

Steve swallowed roughly as he watched the other man fuck himself with the thick glistening metal, his hips undulating as he built up a rhythm, until finally he couldn't take it any longer. 

"I want to..." he trailed off when Bucky's head tipped forward again, eyes meeting his with such heat that Steve could hardly breathe. 

"Fuck me?" his friend finished for him, pushing his fingers into himself one last time before pulling them out and using them to slick Steve's cock. 

" _Please_ ," he begged helplessly, even knowing that it was exactly what Bucky was prepping them both for. 

"Go on then, big boy," the other man teased, shifting until he was hovering just over Steve's lap, "Fill me up." 

He said the words as if Steve had a choice, as if he was waiting on _Steve_ to make a move, when they both knew he was entirely at Bucky's mercy. All he could do was lie there and wait for the other man to slowly sink down onto him, his heart hammering in his chest as his best friend took him into his body. 

"Fuck, _Steve_ ," Bucky groaned when he was fully impaled. 

"You ok?" he had to ask. 

"So much better than ok," the other man gasped as he shifted slightly, grinding down a little, "Wanted this for so long." 

"Me too," Steve settled his hands on his friend's hips, supporting rather than guiding, "You feel so good, Buck." 

"So do you," Bucky finally pushed himself up, rising slowly only to slam back down again with a force that knocked the breath out of both of them, "You fill me up better than the strongest, hottest, _biggest_ coffee I've ever tasted." 

"Glad to hear it," he chuckled despite himself, though his laugh cut off quickly when the other man repeated his previous move, pulling off slow only to let gravity drive Steve back inside him, hard and deep. 

They stopped talking after that, their sounds degenerating into harsh cries and desperate moans as Bucky started a punishing rhythm, his thighs working beautifully as he rose up over Steve again and again. For his part, he did what he could to thrust up, meeting his friend's hips on every downward slide until he was so close to the edge that he could barely function. It was only when Bucky cried out a breathless plea that it occurred to him to move, finally freeing one hand to fist the other man's erection. It took no more than a couple of strokes and then Bucky was coming, spilling his release over Steve's hand and chest, his body clenching down hard and dragging Steve's own orgasm from him barely a minute later. 

"For the record," Bucky panted into his ear after collapsing on top of him, "that wasn't about coffee either." 

"So what _was_ it about?" he asked teasingly, unable to resist when the other man left himself wide open to it. 

Only the playful response Steve was expecting never came. Instead Bucky pushed himself up just far enough to meet Steve's gaze, his expression earnest. 

"Love," his friend announced simply and, not unlike whipped cream on hot coffee, Steve melted. 

"Love you too, Buck," he promised lifting his arms to wrap tightly around the other man's back, holding him close. "Pretty sure I always have." 

His only reply was the press of Bucky's lips against his own and after _that_ neither of them said another word for some time. 

"I do really appreciate the coffee though," his friend added much later as they lay twisted together atop the rumpled sheets. 

"Don't worry, I won't stop buying it for you," he vowed with a laugh, "but I _will_ be holding you to those promises you always make me." 

"Oh I'm counting on it," Bucky retorted with a grin before dragging Steve back in for another kiss. 


End file.
